the assassin
by darkdemoness41791
Summary: there is a new worker for Narkau. And she’s an assassin. The perfect match for him. Dishonorable, evil, and cunning. She is supposed to be his mate after he gets the shecon . Her next mission is to get Sesshomaru’s trust then kill him but will she fall fo
1. Default Chapter

The assassin

Summary: there is a new worker for Narkau. And she's an assassin. The perfect match for him. Dishonorable, evil, and cunning. She is supposed to be his mate after he gets the shecon . Her next mission is to get Sesshomaru's then kill him but will she fall for him instead or will she do her job?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu characters but I do own my character Ashrei.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A Mixed breed demon just finished cutting off the head of the lord of the Eastern land's son. " Job well done Ashrei." "thank you narkau" the demon replied. She had dark black hair, and glowing green eyes. (a/n: she has the same armor on as Sango when she is fighting) " I have another job for you" said a demon in a baboon pelt as he came out of the shadows. "what is it this time love?" Ashrei said. " I want you to kill the lord of the western lands." "Sesshomaru? He might be hard to kill." "not if he doesn't suspect you. You must first gain his trust, make him fall in love with you if you have to." "I thought he was a cold emotionless man?" "He is known as that yes, but a human child has been traveling with him. She has how do you say made him weak. It may be hard but every man will go "weak in the knees for such a beautiful and powerful woman such as your self." "You were always the smooth talker. But flattery gets you know were." she said. " I know this will." with that he took her in his arms and kissed her. If someone was watching it would look like he was trying to eat her instead of kiss her. " now will you do it love?" he asked (a/n OMG narkau asked!) when he stopped. "ok," she said. He went to give her another kiss, "but only if you promise to be my mate after you get all of the shikon jewel shards." "Deal." he gave her another kiss and they went their own way. 'Sesshomaru watch out cause the best assassin is coming for you.'

End

A/N: hi everyone it may seem like a nar/ash but it is not it is a sess/ash. There will not be much of the Inu gang in this fic sorry but I have no place for them.

Plz review

I don't care for flames and I would like suggestions and/or questions.


	2. meeting and history

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu characters just my Ashrei.

Chapter 2: Rin's saver

a/n well I'm here again I just got a review. Just one but it means the world that someone likes my story. Well enough talking on with the story.

A little girl was running from a bear demon. She had black hair and had many cuts from being scraped by many branches along the ground. A root suddenly decided to get in her path and she fell over. 'this is it Rin should not have run away from Lord Sesshomaru.' Rin closed her eyes and waited for the demon to strike, but it never came. When Rin look up she saw a demon that looked like a black Sesshomaru. The demon finished the bear in a matter of seconds. When she was done she look at Rin. Then gave her a smile. "what are you doing in the forest by your self?" "Rin went to pick some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru ,but went too far and gots attacked" Rin said with a big smile across her face. "what is your name sweet child?" "Rin's name is Rin." 'so this is the human child that travels with Sesshomaru. Well her going out buy her self is a good thing for me. Knowing Sesshomaru and his honor he will try to pay me back.' Ashrei fought the urge to smile. With her smiles someone was sure to die. "Well Rin why don't we wait here? I can sense that he is close, and I know he would like to see his traveling companion safe, and out of harms way." "Rin would love to stay with the pretty lady." Ashrei smiled at the fact that the girl spoke in third person. Or tried to at least. (remember she is bad) " it's Ashrei, Rin." "Ok lady Ashrei!" Rin said and started to run around in circles.

- Were Sesshy is -

'I can't believe that toad lost her. _again. _how many time must I throw him across the forest or into a tree?' When Sesshomaru found out that jaken had fallen asleep on the job and let Rin go off he set off to find Rin. Then he smelt it. Rin's blood and a demon. The picked up his speed and followed the scent. He stopped when he heard a song. It was sad. Yet he could now move from the spot he was at.

- back to Rin and Ashrei -

'perfect he is close enough to hear' "hey Rin? You looked pretty shook up after I saved you do you want me to tell you a story?" "yay! Rin likes stories!" Rin ran up to the girl and sat in her lap. "what story will it be Lady Ashrei?" "how about the story of my mother?" "ok rin would like that!" "ok. Well I can't tell you truthfully what she looked like all I can remember is that we were separated when I was a baby. Her voice is the only thing I can truly remember. I had a brother and a sister but my family was working for an evil master in China. He decided to kill me ,but my mother found out. All she took was a water-proof basket and me in a blanket. She went to a river and sang a song so I would stop crying. It went sortta like this." She knew the Sesshomaru was close enough to hear her so she started:

**Hush now my baby**

**Be still and don't cry**

**Sleep as your rocked by the stream**

**Sleep and remember my last lullaby**

**Come back to me when you dream…**

She started to hum for a couple of minutes and started again:

**River oh river flow gently for me **

**such precious cargo you bear**

**Do you know somewhere**

**She can be free?**

**River deliver her there….**

When she stopped singing she was fighting back tears. (a/n this really happened to her)

"that was the last time I saw my mother, and my siblings. Later when I had gotten older I had found out that the lord that we were slaves to had gotten angry and killed them." 'that was when I said that I will find out who killed her and I will kill him. I could never trust any lord and so I trained I became an assassin who just killed royalty because it was royalty that my family.' She never said a word of it cause she knew Sesshomaru was near and could hear her. "now I am just a traveler no place to go, no place to call home." "poor Ashrei. Rin knows! Rin will ask lord Sesshomaru if you can stay with us!" "oh I don't know he will let me I'm just a mixed breed"

"so that is what you are?" A cold voice said as Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows. "Might I ask what two breeds you are?" "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she attached herself to his leg. "lord Sesshomaru" Ashrei said as she bowed, "I asked a question bitch." "my name is Ashrei and I am both dark inu and phoenix." "how is that possible? Both species are extremely rare and to find a mixed blood is impossible." "well consider your self seeing the impossible" she replied coolly. "you should watch what you say woman." "I can say what I want. You can't say anything to me" "Rin go pick some flowers ,but don't go too far" "yes Lord Sesshomaru!" when Rin was gone Sesshomaru ran at Ashrei and put his hands around her neck. "if Rin were not here you would be dead." "I would not because of one simple fact." "and what would that be?" "I control time"…..

dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn…… ha ha a cliffy! I have to stop here cause I have e-mail messages and Inuyasha is about to come on. Bye guys plz update soon.


	3. the question

Chapter 3: the question

"You lie. Nothing controls time." Sesshomaru said. "No, I don't control time, I protect it." Ashrei said coolly which caused Sesshomaru to tighten his grip around her throat. "Set me free and I shall show you." I don't trust you. What happens if you try to run away?" " I have nowhere to run. Nowhere to go." "very well." with that he let her go. All she did was smile a smile Sesshomaru did not like, "I can't take you now. Rin will be left without anyone here to protect her….." "LORD SESSHOMARU!" 'dammit! why did he have to come!' out of the bushes came Jaken fallowed by uh-un. "Looks like you ran out of excuses, Ashrei" Sesshomaru said as she saw her disadvantage.

"Very well I shall show you." she replied seeing no way out of it, "but if it does not let you pass it is not my fault." "If what doesn't let me pass?" all of a sudden she grabbed his hand and they were covered by a shield. When the shield was let down they were in front of a pair of double doors. If you looked anywhere else you feel like you were blind. "what trap is this?" "this is not trap ,Sesshomaru, this is the door to the halls of time." (corny I know but I am brain dead right now) "When you pass through these doors you shall find out about my powers. All you have to do is answer the question." "what question are you talking about bitch?" right when he said that he heard a voice. _What is the most important lesson to learn? _"that sounded like my mother," Sesshomaru said. "Answer the question you only have one chance, and I cannot help you," was all that Ashrei said. Sesshomaru thought for a while and remembered something that his mother told him when he was a child.

_Flashback_

"My son what you are about to hear you must remember." Sesshomaru mother was banished by his father. This was going to be the last time he would see her. "My son this is the most important lesson to learn. It is….."

_End flashback_

"I know it. It is that what is important is not what you know up here," he pointed to his head, "but what you feel in here." He pointed to his heart. He heard no one and when he turned around Ashrei was missing. "Ashrei? This is not funny bitch. Come out now." "Sesshomaru, I am not hiding." he turned around to see where the voice was coming from. When he turned fully around the doors opened in front of him. "Sesshomaru I did not think you of all people could know the question, but I was mistaken. Welcome to the Hall of Time."………

-end-

Wow I know no one knew the answer to that question. To tell you truthfully I sortta stole that question. It came from the movie The Liberian. If you have seen it you know it is a very good movie. (It has Excalibur! YAY FOR EXCALIBUR! And Pandora's box. YAY FOR PANDORA"S BOX!) If you haven't you don't know what your missing. Oh well plz review. Don't care for flames, and would like questions/suggestions.

I bid thee well. May you swords stay sharp.


	4. questions answered

Hey everyone I'm back! I would like for all of you to meet the Peanut Gallery. There's Pecan, Nutmeg, Walnut, Acorn, and Cashew. I'm sorry to say that Acorn is missing and the squirrel in the audience looks a little bit….. clubbier….hmm… sigh well on with the story.. ACRON! OH ACORN! Walks off

Chapter four: Questions answered

Sesshomaru was in awe. He did not show it though. There were millions of book shelves and hundreds of books on each shelf.

"what are in the books?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Each book tells a tale of every person that ever lived. Demon and human."

Along the many book shelves were pedestals and a book on each one and a quill writing in each book. On some of the pedestals there were books being put up on a shelf and another one would take its place.

"What are they doing?"

"They are writing a story of someone that is living right now. When the person dies their book is put up and another person is born."

"Where is my book?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"I do not know. No one is allowed to touch the books while they are being written in. I case someone wants to change someone's story," Ashrei replied, "that's were I come in."

" Is everyone in the world here?" Sesshomaru said thinking.

"Yes. Everyone"

"is my mother here?"

"If she is dead then I can find her, but if she isn't you can search for her when we come back." She said now catching on to what he was thinking. "What is you mother's name?"

"Lady Karaina."

"Very well," with that she walked off. Sesshomaru wanted to fallow her but he knew she would come back so he waited. Then he heard rolling of wheels. Ashrei was coming back with a large ladder.

"I'll be right back." She went the opposite direction with the ladder and left him again. Sesshomaru was getting impatient after a while. When she returned.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I know you were hopping for me not to find her book but I did." When Ashrei finished Sesshomaru saw a book in her hands. "You may take it and read it but you must give it back to me when you are done." She handed him the book and he took it. "You know she must have been a good person. The look of the book depends on how the person's soul was." The book was gold with silver trimmings. It had a crescent moon on it.

"She was the one who gave me the answer to the question." he sighed, "When can we leave I have seen enough." He put the book in side his robes.

"Close your eyes," Ashrei said.

When he opened his eyes and was back in the forest with Rin and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru you were gone for a second where did you go?" Jaken said when he saw his master.

"What are you talking about Jaken I was gone for no longer than half an hour."

"No lord Sesshomaru," Ashrei spoke up, "to him it was a second I had stopped time."

"you know you can be a powerful ally. Come to my home and all you have to do is be one of my generals."

"Do you mean it? Really?"

"yes"

Thank you lord Sesshomaru!" With that Ashrei gave him a hug and received a growl I return.

"don't ever touch me again."

"yes Lord Sesshomaru" And they walked to his castle.


	5. my little show an

**LITTLE SHOW**

(knock knock)

me:go away! (can hear her crying)

cashew:come on ,ashley, you need to write the story.

me: how am I supposed write if my insperational picture is ru..ru..ruined! (crys)

nutmeg: plz come out

me: NO!

walnut: Hi audience lets tell u what happened: acorn was thrownup by the squirrl, after we made a rude remark about a story we were hung just inches from hungery squirrls and one caught pecan. when Ashley got her back acorn and pecan were sent on a vaction. we played a joke she pulled a prank and now.

me: why don't you tell them what the prank was. (sobs)

cashew: um we sortta tore up her picture of sesshomaru in his true form.

me I HAVE NO MORE INK! WAAAAAA! (crys more)

nutmeg: plz come out

me: no no no no no no no no no no...

cashew: hey acorn's back

acorn:hey guys why are u around Ashley's door

Walnut: she won't come out

acorn: why?

me: THEY TORE THE PICTURE!

acron: YOU DID WHAT!

cashew: it was a joke

acorn: a joke ha a joke! I'll tell you what a joke is a joke is when you say something funny. a joke is hitting someone with a balloon filled with syrup. you never EVER TEAR UP A SESSHOMARU PIC!1(shaking cashew while talking)

cashew: ok ok sorry when She gets more ink I'll print one off for her

pecan: hey guys whats up

acorn: they tore IT!

pecan: you mean the...

acorn: yep.

(acorn runs into a corner and the others try to run out the door)

pecan: you guys are not going anywhere

(gulps)

(knock knock)

cashew: i-i-i'll get that

(opens the door)

Cashew: OMG ITS SESSHOMARU!

(ashley runs out of her room a sesshomaru is found in a death grip)

sesshomaru: wench get off of me.

ashley: they do not honor your name!

(shessy growls more gulps)

me: um I do not think this will end nicely se ya later...NOT THE LAMP!...NOT THE CAGE!...NOT MY OTHER PICTURE!..


	6. an authors note from a pitiful writer

a/n

I am sorry to say that I have to pause this story. why you ask? groundment. I hate it. I can't do anything but check my mail. srry parents still haven't said when I am going to be ungrounded. I might try to sneek a chapter in but sorry. I also gotten a flame about a person not liking the peanut gallery. I know that i said that flames were accepted but it still my feelings and I'm only human. The person is also human so I do not blame them. plz plz plz answer this question: should I take peanut gallery off?

Ashley


	7. kindness and naraku

a/n Hey everyone I'm ungrounded! my grandma was in a bad mood. and I don't blame you it is not your fault. (you know who u are)

Oh and the peanut gallery is in the hospital. acorn and pecan accidentally go squished. lets just say true form and Sesshy. Well enough about me on with the story!

Chapter 5: Some kindness and a meeting with Narkau?

A few weeks had passed and Ashrei was the new general for Sesshomaru. He was surprised at the way she taught the soldiers.

_FLASHBACK_

"I heard there is a new general for Lord Sesshomaru" a soldier said to another. They were given orders to go to the dojo to meet the new general. There were about 20 men there.

"He must not be very good to ask for only 20 men," the other one said. Just then the doors opened and the men stood in a line. That is when Ashrei walked in. most of the men just started laughing. "That is our new general? A woman?" the men started to laugh even more and harder.

"Laugh all you want but what you see is the truth." Ashrei replied in a monotone voice.

"Well missy," the first soldier said, "I think that you and me need to show who here is the boss." he advanced forward and was already in the offence.

"I suggest that you stop now or you will humiliate yourself if front of everyone."

"Quit your jabbering and fight me," just then he lunged at her. She did not move and he did not hit her. "How did you do that?" he said with amazement.

"Easy I moved" a snicker came from the crowd and people started to bet on who would win. Very few people betted on Ashrei, but she did not care. He lunged again and missed yet she did not move. He had gotten very angered and he turned into his true form. (a wolf the size of Sesshomaru in his true form.) "So you want to play at that game you shall fear me after I am done with you." Just then Sesshomaru, who was on the other side of the castle, felt a strong vibe that would make any demon run for cover. Well almost any. He ran to where the power was coming from. The dojo. He should have known where the power was coming from. When he went through the door he saw Ashrei in front of a huge wolf. He was about to jump in the middle of the battle but Ashrei already started to transform. When she was done she looked like him but she had black fur and black….wings? Her wings had feathers and red tips.'So she is a mixed breed? That explains why she was not scared of me' she bared her fangs but the wolf did not stand down. It was mad and it started to attack. Ashrei charged into him and grabbed him by the throat with her mouth. Sesshomaru knew that she could kill him with her poison but it seemed that she did not want to kill him. He thrashed and tried to break free but he could not break free. Finally after a while he stopped moving. Not from suffocation but because he gave up at trying to win. She let go of him and turned back to her humanoid form.

"next time you will listen won't you puppy?" the wolf turned back to his humanoid form too and just nodded. "now if there will be no more interruptions we will get to training" no one disagreed and the started to train.

_END FLASHBACK_

He shook his head at the memory. Ifhedid not get her out of his headsoon hewould not be able towork. She had been gone for a few days due to her job in the halls of time. He had no idea that she could have come back at anytime but was with his enemy right at that moment.

(With Narkau)

He waited for her to show up. 'Damn when will she get here?' "Ahh speak of the devil."

"Not funny. Do you relies how hard it is to be innocent and nice all of the time?" she said. "I had to show him my secret in order to get away at times."

"He had gotten through the doors? How?" This was a question that he him self wanted to know. When he found out about Ashrei's secret he himself could not get through the door. How can a emotionless demon answer the question that is for the caring?

"His mother told him," she said coolly.

"Oh, I guess she is dead?"

"Another one of my missions from a former boss."

"I see, and has he shown any trust?"

"No, but he has shown kindness and curiosity," she said not telling him that she has also taken a curiosity Sesshomaru.

"That, my dear, is the first step to falling in love." Narkau said smiling. 'Did he just say that? No no and no. I DO NOT love. Love has caused me a near death experience. I do not even love narkau. I just want his power. I can't fall in love.' Ashrei had noticesed that she also wanted to know more about Sesshomaru. She thought it was just for her power. It was like she wanted to see the true him not a fake or a mask.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Narkau asked. She seemed to fall into her thoughts for a second and did not answer his next question.

"No, did you say something?" Ashrei said in a hurry noticing that she had gotten lost in her thoughts.

"I asked if you have a plan to make him come closer to you?"

"No not right now. It is too early, too soon. He would let me die before he would save me"

"Very well you may go for now," she left and started back toward the castle. 'Ashrei you are holding back and if I have to I will make a plan of my ownif youknow about it or not.'

end-

Well that's it for this chapter. This will probably be the longest. maybe the last chapter to the story will be longer but hey you never know.I had gotten a phone call from the hospital. They said that the peanut gallery is ok and will be back soon. Maybe by the next chapter. Or later depending on how fast u guys review. Bye for now.

May your swords stay sharp.


	8. GET ME OUTTA HERE!

FINALLY! After 3 school projects and a book report I am able to update. There is a new member to the peanut gallery. Her name is hazel. She is nutmeg's older sister. She is the only serious one around here even if she does help in some of the pranks. Everyone is back and doing fine. I snowed the other day and they got to get out of school! For all of you people who live up north pry don't care, but I live in Tennessee. If it snows we are all hopping that we can get out. The last time we got out from snow was 2 years ago. 2 FREAKING YEARS! The peanut gallery lives in Davison County so they got to stay home. No not Rutherford. The board never lets us out. Never! Enough of my babbling on with the story!

Chapter 6: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

A week had gone by and the twenty men that Ashrei was training were already some of the best men Sesshomaru had. They were like assassins (ironic huh?) ready to kill on demand. Sesshomaru was surprised that in less than three weeks Ashrei had taught beginners to fight like skilled assassins that could kill anything that had gotten in their path.

Although she could not kill him he was starting to get a little edgy around Ashrei. Yesterday she snapped at one of her men, and if anyone had made her mad they found themselves in the infirmary with a twisted leg or a few broken bones. Little did he know that it was not wise to keep her in one spot for long.

Ashrei knew what was going on, but did not say a thing. Sesshomaru ordered her to stay in the castle grounds. She was not allowed to leave without him there. Right now it did not look like he would leave anytime soon. The tests for the new soldiers was coming up and Sesshomaru was the one to train them. This put even more pressure on Ashrei. Although she knew that all of her men would pass she wanted to teach them more before them. Some of the servants said she was a perfectionist. She found out and went on a rampage. Anyone in her path was across in the infirmary within seconds. Sesshomaru thought that she was being a brat and went to talk to her.

"SHEESOMARU! JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUR GENERAL DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN THIS DUNGEON!"

"It is not a dungeon. It is a palace. A place where most people would do well not to act like the world is out to get them." The 'talk' had been going on for about a hour and Sesshomaru had things to do. The wanted this to end before his whole staff ended up dead. It also seemed that the more he talked the more she became mad.

"The only person that is here to spite me seemed to be you Lord Fluffy." she had been waiting to do that for a few days and she had to do it know. Maybe if she gotten him mad he would kick her out. She knew she had a job but if she did not get out she would loose that chance to do it.

"Bitch, you would do well not to call me that again if you wish to live." He had about enough of her. "Either you tone down or I will have to escort you to the dungeons. That is final." (if you thought that was the end of the discussion you are sadly mistaken) Then she popped. Not even Kami could hold her back. At first she tried to fight her demonic side, it didn't help. She needed to be free. It was the main part to her powers. If she wasn't free she would loose it.

Sesshomaru started to wonder what she was doing the he knew what was happening. She had to get out. Her demonic powers were too much. Then a wave blast came from her and he was thrown from his spot into a wall. Her transformation was more drastic than before. Her eyes were blood red. He knew that if her did not get her away from here many people would die. He then transformed and started to wrestle her down, trying to get her to calm down. When he lunged at her he was surprised a wall of fire shot at him. Luckily he jumped out of the way and made a plan to get her out of there. The breathed just enough poison that it knocked her out and she turned back to her humanoid form. He then picked her up by the teeth and flew to the sky.

end

srry have to end it here grandma wants me off of the computer.


	9. naraku's plan and sesshy's secret place

Sorry for not updating sooner. But being I'm on spring break I can update whenever I want. Yay! Peanut gallery has been doing all right. Last Friday was Acorn's birthday. I called it National Acorn Day. Well enough of my blabbering on with the story!

Chapter 7: narkau's trap and Shessy's secret place

He never in his life seen something like that happen. One moment she is loosing control and the next she is sleeping comfortably in his arms (oh he has changed back to his humanoid form.) He didn't understand. The wall of fire came out of nowhere. Does the girl have enough power to make that. She wasn't telling him everything and it was frustrating. He would persecute her at the place. Little did he know that he was being fallowed.

Ashrei's p.o.v.

Ow.. Why do I feel like I just got myself drugged and then ran over by a large wagon that weighed a ton? Why am I moving… AND WHY IN THE HELL AM I IN SESSHOMARU'S ARMS!

"well it seems that you finally woke up. I was about to drop you." Sesshomaru needs to stop the corny jokes even if he showed emotions it would not be funny. (to all my shessy fans: I am also a Sesshy fan so don't be mad at me. She has a headache and she just got into a fight with the man that is holding her a the moment. Think about it)

"you know that is not funny. I am still mad at you." she turned her head. She didn't know why but she just couldn't stay mad at the damned dog. Did he always have to look that hot…….. NO, NO, AND NO! She was going to stop at that train of thought and never come back to it again.

"You know you can't resist me." he started to breath on her ear and she had to suppress a moan. Right when she thought she could not hold it in any longer they landed.

"this is the place where my mother would take me to relax." Ashrei never heard that because she was too busy taking in the image of the place. It was a cliff. When she looked down she could tell not even a demon could survive the fall. it looked like a nice meadow that was cut in half. (not very good in landscape descriptions, but it looks really nice.) She sat down under a tree and just looked up at the sky. Sesshomaru chose this time to ask.

"when you lost control you shot a wall of fire at me. How were you able to do that without congering anything?" Ashrei sighed, "do you know why I lost control? Because I am kind of like nature. No matter how hard you try you can never tame it. I am not just a protector of time but I also wield the 4 powers of nature."

"the 4 powers of nature?"

"you know water, air, fire, earth. Don't tell me that a lord does not know the four powers of nature." she smirked at his glare.

"of course I know what the four powers of nature are. They also are components of everything." Sesshomaru was loosing his patients. How could she not even trust him! He trusted her and let her closest to his heart. He wanted her to be his….. Whoa! That thinking got people into places he never wanted to be. Especially since she did not tell her everything. Heck she could be there trying to kill him. "how could you not tell me?" he was getting madder by the minute.

"because if I did you would have used me. And even I can't control it. I was not born with it, it was given to me by a powerful demoness that came from your land." then it hit him. He knew where the powers came from. His mother was a time protector. His mother controlled the elements. He was supposed to have those powers but his mother said that he will have them another way. What did that mean?

"I know who gave them to you. My mother did." she was surprised. Wait she had killed the former lady of the western lands. Her adoptive mother gave her those powers. But the woman she knew did….. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Narkau had put a spell on her. It made her think that her adoptive mother (the former lady of the western lands) look different. That was where it ended. He made her kill the only person that kept her alive. She was told that the western lord ordered her dead.

Ashrei realised that she was not to be Narkau's mate. She will kill him for what he had done. She only killed because he was the one who helped her in the first place. It was a life owed debt. He promised that her 'mother' would be safe. That was when the tears came.

Sesshomaru noticed that tears were coming down Ashrei's face. At first he thought it was something he said. "you know I did know your mother. She raised me. I guess it was after she was banished." Sesshomaru could now see the true girl in front of him. He did not see the strong mixed breed that he usually saw. No. it was a young girl scared because the only people she loved were being killed. She was alone and no one would know her. No one would ever know that there was such a girl that could kill even he himself. She wanted to be loved but she was afraid that they would be killed. Sesshomaru had a sudden urge to hold her. To tell her that she was loved. He was about to but an unwanted figure came through the trees.

"Sesshomaru what a surprise. May I ask who this lovely lady is?" Sesshomaru shot a growl at narkau.

"shut up you murderer!" both naraku and Sesshomaru were surprised at Ashrei's sudden out burst. "you killed the only person I loved! You will pay!" Ashrei started to attack Naraku out of blind fury. Before she could tough him he sent his miasma at her. She stepped back and started to rub her eyes. All she saw was Sesshomaru telling her something. She thought it was stop. She could not hear. her body went numb and she fell backwards. Now she knew what he was saying. She was falling. She had stepped back too far. She started to blackout due to the poisons in her body. The last thing she saw was a large, white dog jump after her….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter 7. Short I know but the sooner u guys the faster I update. Who knows. I'm trying to update 5 times before I go back to school. You guys have to review as soon as you can so I can update faster. Peanut gallery is having a guest speaker next time. I'm not telling you who it is though.

Nutmeg: yea because you don't know who it is.

Me: plz at least give me a hint.

Acorn: will u buy me a present?

Me: yes just tell me.

Hazel: ok this person has been revived 3 times.

Me: how in the seven hells did you get… (everyone covers Ashley's mouth.)

Me: get off sorry I won't tell but how did you get him?

Pecan: You don't want to know.

Kayla: peanut gallery you are in so much trouble!

Me: why did you steal him? Do you want me in a coma? (everybody starts to run off)


End file.
